


Routine

by PioBoxy



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swonduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PioBoxy/pseuds/PioBoxy
Summary: Jaeduck and Suwon share a fluffy morning  moment.





	Routine

Jaeduck had woken early but he did not wake Suwon like usual. Instead he decided to let younger man sleep, taking the opportunity to lovingly study him in the dim morning light.

Suwon was sleeping on his side, facing Jaeduck, hair a mess with a few long strands over his eyes.  
But Jaeduck couldn't help but feel his heart beat fondly. For even in his sleep, Suwon radiated a quiet gentlemanly aura. It was hard to explain how. Maybe it was because of the gentle curve of his eyebrows or sharp length of his nose but Suwon looked like a prince.

Jaeduck smiled when he noticed the small faint creases at the corners of Suwon's eyes. 

He recalled how Sunghoon had pointed them out yesterday after practice.  
"Ah Suwon," he had said, "you got another wrinkle by your eyes." He sounded horrified but anyone looking at his face could see Sunghoon was just teasing the maknae.

"Aish," Suwon frowned, swatting his hand away.  
"I'm not a teenager anymore, what did you expect?" 

Jiwon came up behind Suwon then and smacked the back of his head. "So why do you still act like a little shit??! Huh??!!"

They had burst out laughing then, Sunghoon's high pitched laugh radiating above Jaijin's and Jaeduck's own. 

Jaeduck smiled wider at the memory and  
reached over, gently moving a strand of hair from Suwon's face.

The movement caused Suwon to stir. He cracked an eye open. "Jagi," he mumbled sleepily, "what time is it?"  
"Its past 9 am."  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" Suwon asked but closed his eye again as he threw an arm around Jaeduck and pulled him close. 

Jaeduck snuggled into Suwon's embrace, "I just thought you should rest a bit more."

"Hmmmm," Suwon answered, lazily rubbing circles on Jaeduck's back with his thumb

After a moment of silence, Jaeduck laughed a bit. "You know, you do have a few more wrinkles." 

Suwon smacked his back, and buried his face into Jaeduck's shoulder, clearly still upset about yesterday's teasing.

But Jaeduck pushed him back gently, cupping his face gently with both hands.  
"Ah I'm sorry Suwon," he cooed as he lovingly looked into the younger man's eyes. "But its not a bad thing, you know? I've always wanted to grow old with you. So every new wrinkle is like another little gift for me."

Suwon smiled, the creases becoming more noticeable. He got close and gave Jaeduck a quick kiss on the lips.

But then looked at Jaeduck thoughtfully.  
"Well then, Jagi, I'm quiet lucky, don't you think? I've gotten more little gifts than you," he answered cheekily as he gently pinched Jaeduck's cheek.

"Suwon!" Jaeduck said in surprise.  
But Suwon just laughed as Jaeduck threw a pillow at him.


End file.
